The Dream Girl
by Aurora140
Summary: This story had to be reupdated due to my screen name deleting itself, sorry to all fo you who read my stoy, but there is a new chapter, this story is all about lvoe, deception, and change, you will love it!!!
1. The New Girl

The Dream Girl

O.K. I'm new 2 the idea of writing on Fan Fic, but well, give a girl a break. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, yet, except 4 Aurora and a few minor characters. You'll see………

Chapter 1

It was Harry's the year at Hogwarts. School had just started, but Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione yet. As he walked into the banquet hall for the hat sorting ceremony, he saw Ron and Hermione already sitting at the long wooden table. "Hi" Said Harry, "have a good summer?"

Yeah, it was great" said Hermione. "Well, I had a good summer, but the school yeah is gonna be much better" said Ro. Harry and Hermione stared at each other in amazement. Ron had never really liked school** that much. Ron looked at Harry. "So, you haven't heard" **

"Heard what" said Harry.

"About the new girl" replied Ron.

"What new girl?"

"They  say she is the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts now" said Ron. "And she's and 8th year!"

"I want to see this girl for myself" said Harry.

"You two are obsessed with girls, aren't you" said Hermione.

Before Harry and Ron could come back on Hermione, they heard "quiet, quiet". It was Dumbledore.

"The sorting ceremony will begin now". Everyone sat down. The Gryffindor table was set up as usual. Ron sat next to Harry, across from them was Hermione. Sitting on the other side of Harry was Oliver Wood. The captain of the Quidditch team, and also and 8th year. The ceremony had started. All of the first years were being sorted into their houses.

"Sarah Prickyle" "Hufflepuff"

"Jane Stark" "Slytherine"

"Virginnianna Volkensworth" "Gryffindor"

"Lesslie Waddle" "Ravenclaw"

After all the first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall didn't take the stool or the hat. Instead, Dumbledore stood up. "I am pleased to announce that we have a new student. She is from the most secretive wizardry school in the whole world, called Le Par Neckla. She is an 8th year, and she speaks both French and English. She was the valedictorian of her class, and also a princess. Everyone in the hall just stared at Dumbledore in amazement. Then the quiet deleted itself, as everyone was saying "a princess"! Dumbledore had to quiet them down again. Then finally when everyone was quiet. "I would like to call Aurora Winter to the sorting hat." The doors to the dining hall opened and a girl stepped through. All of the boys stared.

She walked up to the sorting hat. All of the girls looked at her with jealousy in their eyes. For she was the most beautiful person anyone had ever seen. She had very, very long red hair. It was like no red they had ever seen. It was darker than Ron's hair, but beautiful. She had beautiful, big brown eyes that looked like marbles. They had yellow streaks that looked like thin yellow lightning bolts. Her skin was a silky milk color and her lips were the color of a beautiful pink-red rose. She was at medium height and was very thin with long legs. She looked like a model. But of course, she was a princess.

As she finally sat in the stool McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Aurora sat and waited. Then finally, "Gryffindor".

All of the guys in Gryffindor were building up with joy and the girls were sinking under the table. All of the boys were scrambling to make room for her to sit next to them. (Especially Ron) Well, it just so happened that there had been some space between Harry and Oliver. So Aurora sat there. Everyone looked at her. "Bonjour" she said "I mean sorry, hi, at my old school we had to speak French 24-7, so that explains it"

"Oh, it's all right" said Harry. "We don't speak French, but Oliver does!" (Harry points to Oliver)  "He's been taking classes over the summer for 3 years now."

"Oh, well, that's good, now I have someone to talk to" said Aurora, looking at Oliver feistily. 

Oliver just looked at her. He looked very shy being in the presence of such a beautiful girl, a princess, his own age.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Oliver" said Aurora in a playful voice.

" Oh, well this is ( while he points to them) Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Persey, George, Fred, and then the teachers up there are McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Filch, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey" said Oliver.

The food then appeared on their plates, and they ate. After what seemed like forever, the clock struck 10:00 p.m.

"Well, it's time to go back to our dormitory" said Harry.

"I'll give you a tour of Hogwarts" said Ron to Aurora. For he wanted to win her over, but she looked very interested in Oliver.

"Actually, um, Oliver said he'd be my tour guide, isn't that right" said Aurora, nudging Oliver in the arm.

"Oh, yeah," said Oliver, in a voice that said, Um, O.K.

"Let's start now, and you can show me every room."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *    

Well, now, for those of you who hat my story, well to bad for you! Um, well, I'm trying to write a 2nd chapter, but right now I have writer's block and I'm freezing my a*s off, so I'll be back. Please Read&Review! I need to know what my story needs!!!!!! Thanx!!!!!

~ Aurora ~


	2. The Date

The Dream Girl

Chapter 2

         Oliver showed Aurora every room in the school. She was fascinated with everything. Fascinated, especially with Oliver.

Finally, she had seen all of Hogwarts. It was 12:00. They needed to get back to bed or they might get in trouble.

As they arrived in the common room, Aurora looked at Oliver and said, "maybe tomorrow, we can have some alone time." Oliver looked at her with a slightly amazed look on his face. He wasn't sure what she was trying to say, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver."

Aurora made fast friends with everyone at the school. A lot of boys asked her out, but she always refused she only had eyes for Oliver. She went to every one of his Quidditch games. She stared at him while he ode around on his broom.

After that the days, weeks, and months passed very quickly. Until, one day it was announced that there would be a dance for the 5th years and up. This dance was special because, for one thing you could wear whatever you wanted, and second, it was the only dance before the winter break. Again, almost all of the boys at Hogwarts asked her to go to the dance with them. Even Draco Malfoy asked her, she refused them (in a nice way). She still didn't have a date, and Ron was free, so he asked her.  

*I'm gonna guess you know the answer already. *

Aurora was getting sick and tired trying to think of a plan to make Oliver ask her out. Finally, she thought of one.

Oliver had been walking in the hall to go back to the common room, alone. Aurora caught him. She walked slyishly up to him, in a sleek, stylish, sexy, sort of way.

"So, Oliver, do you have a date to go to the dance with yet?" said Aurora, while playing with Oliver's tie.

"Um, not yet" said Oliver, while gulping.

"So, go you wanna go with me?" said Aurora.

"Um, sure, why not?" said Oliver.

"I'll see you there, oh and Oliver, wear something, sexy" said Aurora.

They each went back to their dormitories. As Aurora plunked down on her bed, she thought to herself, "Oh my god, I'm actually going out with Oliver Wood!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, well, I hope you liked chapter 2. I thought it up while vacuuming my room! Oh, and for those of you that didn't understand the part where Aurora said "maybe tomorrow we can have some alone time." Nothing happened except that it showed that Aurora wanted Oliver and he didn't realize it till then. O.K. well, TTUL.

~Aurora~


	3. Shopping

The Dream Girl

Chapter 3

    Hello, again, well, I got your reviews CoolCalico, thanx. Sorry 2 all the ppl that have reviewed me, I haven't checked my email 4 a while!!!!!!!!! Well, I wrote down the 3rd chapter and well, I lost it, and it was really good!!!!!!!!! Shoot! Well, here it goes! *Clears throat*

    Yes, Aurora was going out with Oliver! She was totally completely psyched! Oh, but now she had to go shopping for a dress!

"Aurora, come on, its time, we've gotta go pick our dresses up" said Ginny Weasley. All of the girls from Gryffindor who were going to the dance were going to pick up their dresses for the winter ball! 

All of the girls took a bus, a flying bus, to get to Diagon Alley. There was a new shop there just for witches and wizards who wanted fancy muggle clothing! Hermoine, Ginny, Aurora, and Parvati Patil all stuck together, the rest of the girls were just, well, everywhere. They were scattered across the humongous store buying dresses, trying on dresses. It was so exciting. It gave all of the girls a rush. 

Finally the girls had some dresses to try on. Ginny decided on a nice red one, that didn't look at all ugly with her red hair! It was a one piece dress and the top was halter, the rest was just a dress. She wore this with red strappy heels. Hermoine picked out a nice forest green gown. It was strapppless velvet with a cool fringe at the top. She wore this with stappy forest green heels. Then Parvati Patil picked out a cute baby blue dress that had an extremely low neckline down to her belly button. She of course, wore that with strappy baby blue stappy heels. Then Aurora. She picked out a black dress. It was strapless at the top and the skirt, which came down to right under her knees, was a separate piece. She wore this with, but of course, strappy black high heels. 

After all of the girls had gotten their dresses, they all got back on the bus and made their journey back to Hogwarts. 

When they arrived all of the guys were waiting back in the common room. Oliver wasn't there. Aurora wondered why he wasn't to be found anywhere in the common room while all of the girls were trying to keep their boyfriends away from seeing their dresses, so it would be a surprise. 

Aurora went back up to her dormitory. There she found Oliver, sitting at the foot of her bead. She could have died. 

"Hi Oliver" said Aurora. "What are you doing up here"

"I was just waiting for you, I wanted to ask you, um, I think maybe if we are going out, we might have to spend a little more time with each other." Said Oliver

Aurora felt as thought she was lifted up on cloud 9. This was just what she wanted to hear. More time, with the hottest guy in school. Wow! This was like a dream come true.

"O.K., well, why don't we go to Hogsmeade, after all today is the day to go" said Aurora.

"o.k." said Oliver, with a sly smile on his face. "Let's go"

Ha,ha,ha,. Me evil. I will finish my story 1 day. Whenever. But a new story ahs come 2 me in my dreams. Anyway. Hop u liked this. That's all I can think of writing.

* Next time on The Dream Girl, what will happen on the Trip to Hogsmeade? Will Aurora get her first kiss from Oliver? Will there be an affair? Well, probably not, but u can dream cant u?

~Aurora~


	4. The Trip to Hosmeade

The dream girl

Chapter 4

    I'm back again. I'm sure you're all happy about that. Well, I'd just like 2 say, um thanx 2 all of my reviews. And U-Know-WHAT (referring 2 1 of my friends) yes Aurora is what I want 2 look like!!!!!!!!! Yes and um I love Sean Biggerstaff. I have heard that a girl named Meg is obsessed with him 2, an anonymous friend of Meg's has told me. Rock on. Well, here it goes. 

    Aurora goes with Oliver Wood to Hogsmeade by bus with all of the other students. (The Ministry of Magic wanted it to look like they were up to something on a flying bus, which would cause an up riot. If you know what I mean.) Once they got there they went right into the new clothing shop, Larten's clothing for Men and Boys. Aurora had to help Oliver to pick out a dressy but cool outfit. They picked out really nice and overly expensive baggy black pants with a plain white dress shirt and a black tie. Now he looked sleek and stylish. Then they went and each got two chocolate ice cream cones and went and sat down on the marble benches that surrounded a huge fountain in a circle.

"So, um, how's the weather been lately" said Oliver in an overly nervous voice. 

"What's wrong" said Aurora.

"Well, um"

"Oh, I know you want to break up with me, is that it" said Aurora in a most angry tone of voice, "Wait, no, I can see it in your eyes, you want to tell me something, serious"

"Well, yeah, um I just wanted to tell you, that, um, I'm not just going out with you because you're the most popular girl in school, or because you're the most beautiful person I ever met, I'm going out with you because, well, you're the nicest person I ever met, and the first time I ever met you, I fell in love" said Oliver honestly" "and well, I just wanted to say that"

"Shut up" said Aurora. Oliver looked at Aurora not knowing why she told him to be quiet, then it happened. She kissed him. He returned it. It was the most passionate thing she had ever felt. All she felt was fire burning in her heart. It lasted 15 minutes (a long time). 

After their memorable kiss, they got on the bus with all of the other students that had gone to Hogsmeade and rode back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, Oliver and Aurora walked hand-in-hand back to the common room where they had to separate to go back to their dormitories.

Aurora fell onto her bed and sat there staring at the ceiling. Then she thought to herself "My actual first kiss, with Oliver, oh my god, this day couldn't have gotten any better".

O.K., mushy parts, but hey u can't forgive a good kiss to pass it up. By the way I was sent an email from Meagan that said that the best kiss in a movie ever was in a movie called From Hell. Well, u were right. Oh my god, that was the best kiss seen ever in a movie. It should win like an award or something. But, that was a lot of scary killing before getting to that part. Anyway rent the movie it is great, but setback 2 little kids, its rated R, so sorry. I also found out that the hobbits, Mary and Pippin on LOTR, in real life are extremely hot and goofy, they are perfect. LOL. Anyway, back 2 the story.

* Next time on The Dream Girl, what will happen at the winter ball, will Aurora be surprised 2 find something that she doesn't know about Oliver? Will Oliver meet the parent? Will there be a LOTR crossover? Well your gonna have 2 read the 5th chapter 2 find out.

~Aurora~


	5. The kiss

The dream girl

Chapter 5

    Hey, well, thanx 4 your reviews. Guess what? Just guess. I found chapter 3! The one I haven't written yet, so, well, I was kinda tryin 2 end the story earlier but, well, close to the ending was on the written chapter 3 that I couldn't find, so, well, I decided 2 lengthen the story, so too bad 4 u. Anyway, here 2 start the story.

    The next day was the Winter Ball. All of the students had to get ready, Aurora was sooooooo nervous. 

"Aurora, guess what" said Hermione, "Professor Dumbledore cancelled all classes for today, so we could get ready for the ball tonight."

"Whoa, that's rare" said Ginny Weasley.

Aurora sighed, for she was so nervous and scared what would happen at the ball. Would she make a fool of herself? Would she trip over her own feet while dancing? She didn't notice that she was questioning herself out loud. 

Hermione spoke up and said, "Aurora, everything will be fine, you are the most graceful person, you won't make a fool of yourself, I promise".

"Thanks Hermione" said Aurora thankfully.

They did nothing, just talked and played some muggle bored games, which were incredibly boring. This was going on 'til the clock struck 6:00 p.m. They had to get ready for the ball, which started at 7:30 p.m. and went through 12:45 p.m.

They changed into their ball gowns and did their hair beautifully. Then the clock stuck 6:55. It was time to start entering the humongous dining hall for the dance. 

All of the girls going to the dance from Gryffindor house gathered together to go to the dance together.

Once they arrived they had to hand their tickets to Professor McGonagall to enter. Then they stepped through the large doors of the dining hall. The tables were gone the night sky, there were different colored lights. The music was playing "too bad" by Nickelback. All of the girls went their own ways to go find their dates. But Aurora couldn't find Oliver. She looked desperately around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. And then, she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder. She turned around; Oliver Wood was standing behind her, holding a rose. It was the reddest rose she had ever seen. She smelled it and looked up at him. 

They walked together onto the floor. The song had changed to "Youth of the nation" by P.O.D.

They danced the night away. Aurora felt as though they were the only ones in the room. Finally, the last song of the night, a slow song, "Blurry" by Puddle of mud. They slow danced 'til the end of the song and long after that. Everyone stared because the song had stopped; Aurora and Oliver were still dancing. Finally, Aurora noticed everyone staring at them and she heard no music, so they stopped.

Oliver walked Aurora back to the Gryffindor common room. Then Aurora spoke. "I love you Oliver, I've loved you ever since that first day". Oliver place his finger, ever so slightly on Aurora's lips. Aurora could see in his eyes he ment to say "you don't need to explain". Instead of saying it, he kissed her. This was their 2nd long passionate kiss. Then Aurora put her finger on Oliver's lips and said, "save some for later" in a whisper. Then they separated and each went back to their bedrooms.

Aurora fell back on her bed, and thought "God, he's perfect he so romantic, he's a great kisser, and he's hot, how much better could this get". Then she thought for a while and whispered to herself "Oh, no, he has to meet my parents".

Sorry to cut off some of u nice beautiful ppl, but, I had 2 finish the chapter some time. Oh, and if u don't know any of those song, download them. O.K., here it goes.

Next time on The Dream Girl, What will happen the nest day? Will Oliver meet Aurora's parents without giving up on keeping the relationship together? Will there be a LOTR crossover? Well, you just gonna have 2 wait 4 the 6th chapter 2 come out. *Laughs evilly* 

~Aurora~


	6. Oliver's guitar

The dream girl

Chapter 6

    Hello again, had a fun time last night. New Years!!!!! I was the first person 2 go 2 the bathroom!!!!!!! I decided to write another chapter for the story. Yeah!!!!! So, here it goes.

    Aurora slept and slept, she dreamt of good times with Oliver. She had never had a sweeter boyfriend; she wanted to be with him forever until they grew old. There was one problem though. He had to meet the parents. 

Aurora finally woke up, it was 11:09. She had slept for a long time. But when she slipped out of her bed, she saw that everyone that volunteered to stay was still sleeping too. Aurora got up, got dressed into blue jeans, her usual Vans sneakers with the black laces that had stars on them that really shot, like shooting stars, and a tight black spaghetti strap shirt. Then she walked into the common room, no one was there. She decided to go visit Oliver, because he was the only boy in his dormitory room that was there for the Christmas holiday.

When she walked into the room with all of the beds, she saw Oliver with a stereo turned up to the highest volume, laying his bass guitar to the music. He was playing to "Boom" by P.O.D. He had is back turned to the door so he didn't see Aurora. Aurora was very pleased with herself for coming up there, but also hysterical, because Oliver was playing his guitar vigorously, in a plain white t-shirt and boxer shorts that had a tiger on them, growling.

Finally, right when the song ended, Oliver turned around. He saw Aurora standing there and said, "How long have you been standing there"? 

"Oh, only to see you make a fool of yourself in front of your girlfriend, but nothing else important" said Aurora slyly.

"Why don't I get dressed so that we can go somewhere together" said Oliver.

"That's a good idea, but where do we go" said Aurora, "Oh, I know, why don't we go somewhere quiet, where we could, talk". 

"Um, O.K." said Oliver.

They walked into the library, into the corner no one was there. They sat down on the couch. Oliver put his arm around Aurora. Before they knew it, they were making out on the Library couch. Their tongues were rolling around in each other's mouths. When they finally stopped, they realized they'd been making out for about 2 ½ hours. That was the beginning of a beautiful Christmas break. 

Finally, the Christmas break had ended; it was time to start classes again.

The first day back came with a special announcement, Aurora's parents; the King and Queen were coming to visit Hogwarts. Oliver had to meet them. 

Sorry to cut u ppl off right now, but well, I had to make a cliffhanger. 50 points to the person who guesses who the king and queen are. O.K., well write 4 u later.

~Aurora~


	7. Meet the Parents

The dream girl

Chapter 7

    Hey u guys, well my internet is just like, going down, it keeps on freezing. I heard from some of my friends that their computers were freezing 2! So, I had writer's block for a while, and I'm sorry for that, but, it happens.

    After lunch the students were given a break, for free time. That was the time when Oliver had to meet Aurora's parents. Well, he was a bit nervous. So Aurora went with him. They were all to meet on the Quidditch field. That way, none of the other students would see. 

As they walked, Aurora spoke, "It will be all right Oliver, they will like you, I know they will."

"I guess," Oliver said shrugging, "I hope so."

They finally arrived at the Quidditch field. Oliver saw at the other end, (you guessed it huntress) 2 well dressed people. When he got closer to them they introduced themselves as Aurora's parents, King Elessan and Queen Elessan (for all you ppl out there who don't know, Aragorn [strider] and Arwen). Oliver could see Aurora's mother, and knew where she got her beauty from. 

"Hello," the queen said slowly and softly, "We have heard much about you Oliver Wood, and are pleased to meet the keeper of our daughter's heart".

Aurora blushed.

"Well, it is my pleasure to meet you both, and I am so glad I did," Oliver said. 

After their conversation, the king, queen, Aurora, and Oliver went their ways.

Then after that the relationship was easy sailing, 'til one day a new student came to the school, who was put in the Gryffindor house, and his name was Johnny Rzeznik, he would change everything for two very special people.

Sorry to make this chapter so short, but I gotta do some other stuff, so have a nice life and I will make another chapter A.S.A.P. 

~Aurora~


	8. Johnny meets Aurora

The Dream Girl

Chapter 8

Hi, sorry, sorry, sorry, for not posting the story earlier. I am just swamped, I have 3 projects, and I have my high school classes to schedule. I am a mess. I found time though. So, here it goes.

Johnny Rzeznik. The name echoed in Aurora's head. When he came, it was like a fresh breeze of a bad and a good change was coming in. He had been placed into the Gryffindor house. He was smart, hot, and he was a punk. He played guitar and he used to be in a band before he moved. They had gotten to know each other.

One day Aurora was walking in the courtyard, when she got pulled aside by someone. It was Johnny. He just started to make out with her, she pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing" said Aurora. "Well, I just thought that you might want to, well, you know go out" said Johnny. "I have a boyfriend" said Aurora. "Oh, well, I'm sorry" said Johnny. "Well, you know what the heck" said Aurora, and she kissed Johnny, they were just standing in the courtyard making out when, "Miss Winter, what do you think you are doing," it was Snape, "I thought you already have a boyfriend. "Well, I, I, I, I, do, but please don't tell Oliver, please professor Snape" said Aurora. "Watch your back Miss Winter, it may be in trouble" said Snape. 

After this Aurora was more careful, she always kept their relationship secret from Oliver. The relationship went on for months. It was coming up on their 3rd anniversary. Johnny set up candles and had everything romantic. You could tell he wanted something, and Aurora planned on giving it to him. But who would know Oliver would fit into the deal. 

Next time on The Dream Girl, what has Johnny got planned up his sleeve, will Aurora give it to him, and why is Oliver caught in bed with someone we never thought.        


	9. The Affair WARNING: this has a sex scen...

The Dream Girl

Chapter 9

O.k. Well I thought, how bout spice this story up a bit, so I am, if you are offended, than sorry, but I am. O.k. here it goes.

Aurora had gotten an invitation that day from Johnny to meet him in his bedroom. Since they were in their last year, everyone got separate bedrooms. She entered the room, it was dark but candles were lit. She couldn't see anyone there, and then behind her someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who" said the stranger. "Oh, I wonder" said Aurora and she turned around. And of course it was OLIVER!!!!! _ Hi, this is the author, just kidding it was Johnny, and I was just kidding with u 2 c your reaction. _

Before he could get anything out, Aurora kissed Johnny. "So, let me guess, candles, and dark, and you and me. You think I'm just gonna give it to you, well, you were right." said Aurora. 

She pushed him on the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt, she pulled his off. He unhooked her bra. They kissed passionately, then Aurora unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, he did the same to her. He had boxers on, so she pulled them off too. She nibbled on his ear, and then she started to lick his chest all the way down to his "manly hood". He got aroused. He turned her over and slipped his "manly hood" into her hole. He humped her, she screamed in pleasure. He had a huge penis, so it was pleasurable sex. They went for hours. By the time they finished they were both completely naked and lying on the bed. Then they just kissed passionately for a while and fell asleep. The next day was a Saturday so they had no classes. They slept in late. Aurora got up and immediately looked at Johnny who was staring straight ahead. So she id the same, and sitting in a chair staring back at them was Oliver. 

"I can explain, please, I can" exclaimed Aurora.

"Sure, and then why would you be in bed naked next to Johnny" said Oliver, "You wouldn't even fuck me".

"Whoa you were with him like almost the whole year and he didn't get sex" said Johnny.

"Well, oh, shut up Johnny" said Aurora.

_I'm gonna switch the format here._

Oliver: What should I do here?

Johnny: Well, you could say, I hope you two will be really happy together.

Oliver: How bout not. I think I'll say, Fuck you Aurora, I thought you were the one. I was wrong, well, sorry but, I'm leaving.

Aurora: No, wait, I felt nothing, I mean, I love you. 

Oliver: Sure you do 'til it happens again bitch. I'm out.

Aurora: Please don't leave, please.

Oliver: Shit, you are a fucked up hoer, you know that. Don't ever talk to me again.

(Oliver leaves)

Johnny: So it didn't mean anything to you did it, well that was nice, thanks for a good fuck, but I'm out to, maybe I'll see you again for more sex. 

Aurora: I'm sorry, I love you, don't leave please.

Johnny: I don't care; I agree with Oliver, you are a hoer. Bye, bye Bitch.

Time passed, Oliver and Johnny became the best of friends. Aurora was left with no one. This was that way for a while; she still had Hermione, and the rest of the school that didn't think she was a hoer to support her. She was after all popular, but, it was fading out. Her parents found out about the sex happening and cut off all communications. Then it happened, Aurora couldn't take any of this crap anymore. She took al of her clothes, cut them up and magically changed them to all black. She now only wore combat boots and black clothing. She was a rebel. She didn't take no crap from nobody. If someone called her a name, she would thrash back out at them, people hated her, and they called her a bitch. She didn't care; she liked it that way, rather nobody than hurt. She was like this for a long time. 'Til something happened, something unexpected, this something was called Tyler Durden. 

Next time on The Dream Girl, now where am I gonna put the part of Oliver getting caught in bed with the most unexpected person in the world, and who is Tyler Durden, and how will he change Aurora's life forever, well maybe not forever, but for a while.         

O.k. so sorry about all the sex and stuff, but I had to get spicy. Well, please review. I need them. Well, Cruel Intentions is on and that's one of my favorite movies, so, bye. 

          


	10. Tyler Durden

The Dream Girl

Chapter 10

Well, hope you like this chappy, its better, oh, and I don't own Tyler Durden, he is a character from the movie fight club, very very good movie, one of my all time favorites, Tyler Durden is the character that Brad Pitt plays, oh and thanx meg 4 the email. Yes, I know Brad Pitt is soooo hott. Well, let's start.

Tyler Durden was a rebel. He wore all black, was strong, wasn't afraid of death, and had this weird effect on people, he could make them do whatever he wanted them to if they had the right state of mind, not to mention he was hot.

First day, he saw Aurora, he liked her, she was like him, a rebel, understood what it was lie with no one. Aurora saw him too, but knew not to get into that.

He walked up to her.

Tyler: So, got a boyfriend?

Aurora: No

Tyler: Want one

Aurora: No

Tyler: Why the hell not?

Aurora: Look, I have had really bad relationships with boys in the past; I don't think you want to go there.

Tyler: Fine then, if you can't handle me, then you can't handle nobody.

Aurora: Yes I can, fine I will go out with you, but don't expect falling in love.

Tyler: O.k., well, meet me in my room tonight.

Aurora: Fine, I will

That night Aurora crept up to Tyler's room. He didn't want sex, just to get to know each other.

Tyler: So, if you have had such bad relationships in the past, then tell me about them, they can't be that bad.

Aurora: Well, I was sooo in love with this one guy, and then cheated on him, and then they both called me a bitch and a hoer, so here I am now.

Tyler: Wow, a whole one time. 

Aurora: It did a lot more damage than you think it did

Tyler: O.k. then, sure, it didn't do any damage to you looks.

Aurora: what?

Tyler: well you are sexy, and hot, and….

Aurora: Thanks, but I don't want all that, I just want to be alone

Tyler: You can't always be alone, you have to have somebody, and I'm gonna guess this someone is me

Aurora: I'm immune to your little tricks of brain washing, but I somehow actually believe you

Tyler: well, you should, but I'm going to change you so that you will get your true love back in state

Aurora: What do you mean like the feeling love?

Tyler: You will see.

Aurora: Tell me, please

Tyler: All in time, all in time

Aurora thought, how she could get this information out of him, well, he thought she was hot, so maybe if she kissed him….

Then she leaned over and kissed Tyler, their tongues were dancing on one another's. 

Tyler: Well, that was pleasing, but your not going to get the information out of me with just a kiss 

Aurora thought, well, just a kiss, why not go for it.

She unbuttoned her shirt and pushed him onto his bed.

Tyler: A little eager aren't we

_Author here, I'm not gonna get to graphic with this one, but here it goes._

They had sex. It was a long time before they stopped. 

Tyler: Well, that was pleasing, but still, I'm not gonna tell you. 

Aurora: Jerk

Tyler: I told you earlier, you will know what I mean when the time comes. 

Aurora: Fine, Fine.

Next time on the Dream Girl, what is this love Tyler is talking about, and still, who is Oliver caught n bed with, and what the hell is on my computer screen, oh sorry it was a spider, squash. 

Ok, well, very graphic in this part wasn't it, hahahaha. O.K. well, review, please. 


	11. LOVE potion

The Dream Girl

Ok, hi again, thanks so much for being supportive, my dad got a misplaced bone in his arm or something like that and well, I had to help, not to mention exams and everything. Good luck Meg on that STARTS thingy. Ok here it goes.

Aurora woke up in her bedroom thinking to herself, well, maybe today Tyler will tell me. She got up, got dressed, and went to breakfast. 

When she arrived at the Dining Hall, Tyler was already there saving her a seat. 

Tyler: So are you ready to start with getting LOVE back?

Aurora: I guess so!

They finished their breakfast and walked back to Aurora's room. Aurora sat down on her bed.

Aurora: So, when do we start?

Tyler: I didn't know you were so eager to fuck me again.

Aurora: No, I mean to get LOVE back

Tyler: Ah, well first, if LOVE wants you back then you don't have to change the way you look.

Aurora: OK, good

Tyler: Now, all we have to do since we can cast spells is to make a potion

Aurora: Love potion #5

Tyler: It's actually #13, the sorcerer that made #5 had to recall it due to TOO much love, and I mean people were like having orgies in the hallways

Aurora: OK to much info

Tyler waved his wand; he chanted the words "Bookalium" and a book appeared marked how to make potions for feelings. 

Tyler: Ok, let's start

Aurora: Wait how long is this gonna take?

Tyler: A month

Aurora: Ok, if this doesn't work I hope you know that I am gonna have to kill you

Tyler: Sure go ahead, I don't care  

Aurora: Shut the hell up

Tyler: Well, hell is down, so it should be shut the heaven up

Aurora: Let's just get on with it, it meaning making the potion

Tyler: Oh well for a second there I thought you were coming on to me

Aurora: No

Tyler: Here is the list of ingredients

He showed her the list of ingredients

_No you thought he was gonna show her a porn movie_

Aurora: Ok let's get cookin

Author here again, I forgot to apologize for not updating my story!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


End file.
